El verdadero amor perdona
by StupidNefilim
Summary: Mira corazón que es el engaño se revierte y hace daño... Lo que había hecho, era malo, horrible, lo daba por hecho. Ella lo había descubierto junto a su mejor amiga ¿Por qué si le amaba tanto? ¿Por qué si le juraba amor eterno, la traicionó? Se merecía su indiferencia y mucho más. *Fic resubido*. Un songfic de El verdadero amor perdona de Mana Pasen a leerlo FemUkxUs


**Advertencia: Este fic lo volvi a subir, porque a varias personas no les gusto el final y leyéndolo bien, a mi tampoco me gusto, no lo pensé bien, solo tire un final y ya. Creo que este esta mejor u-u**

**Disfrutenlo~~**

* * *

El verdadero amor perdona

* * *

_Tienes todos los espacios__  
inundados de tu ausencia__  
inundados de silencio__  
no hay palabras, no hay perdón__.__  
Tu me tienes olvidado__  
no respondes al llamado__  
no eches tierra a la palabra__  
me condenas a la nada__  
no me entierres sin perdón_

¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo aun seguía pensando en ella? Habían terminado ya hace más de un mes, pero ella seguía ocupando cada espacio de su mente, cada espacio de su corazón, en todos los lugares la veía, se la imaginaba a cada instante a su lado, ella la única chica que pudo llamar su verdadero amor ¿Qué había sido lo que le había atraído en un principio? Quizás su cabello rubio, siempre amarrado en dos coletas, o su actitud, o su adorable sonrojo cada vez que le decía alguna estupidez, cosas románticas que inundaban su mente cada vez que la veía.

Había intentado por todos los medios hablarle, pedirle perdón por todo lo ocurrido, pero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. No contestaba sus llamadas, sus mensajes, sus cartas, sus correos. Alfred, el rubio que amaba locamente a esa chica extraña, que vivía en la biblioteca, que no hablaba con nadie. Ella la más importante para él.

_Mira corazón que es el engaño_

_se revierte y hace daño_

_se revienta en el aire__  
como pompas de jabón.__  
Como pude haberte yo herido__  
engañarte y ofendido__  
alma gemela no te olvido__  
aunque me arranque el corazón_

Lo que había hecho, era malo, horrible, lo daba por hecho. Ella lo había descubierto junto a su mejor amiga ¿Por qué si le amaba tanto? ¿Por qué si le juraba amor eterno, la traicionó? Se merecía su indiferencia y mucho más. ¿Creía que con un simple perdón y un te amo arreglaría todo? Por supuesto, todos los chicos eran iguales, simplemente jugaban con los sentimientos de las chicas y luego volvían como si nada a pedirles perdón. ¿Por qué Alice decidió darle una oportunidad más al amor? Siendo que hace un tiempo también la habían herido y de la misma forma, el americano lo sabía, el lo sabía e hizo lo mismo, era un idiota, un imbécil, un bastardo. Ni si quiera recordaba que le había visto, él, él más popular de la secundaria, el que siempre estaba rodeado por gente ¿Por qué no se lo esperó? De quien más debería haber desconfiado, pero ella ilusa, cayó en sus redes, en sus estúpidos encantos ¿Qué encantos? Sonreír como idiota, burlarse de los demás, creerse el mejor, el héroe ¿Por qué demonios se había fijado en él? De entre todas las personas de la academia, él…

_¡Ay! el rencor que nos envenena_

_nos hace daño_

_aunque no regreses corazón__  
has de perdonarme__.__  
El verdadero amor perdona__  
no abandona, no se quiebra__  
no aprisiona, no revienta__  
como pompas de jabón__._

Pero el la recuperaría, echaría abajo todo su orgullo, porque le amaba. Lo que había ocurrido había sido su culpa. Era un idiota, la mejor amiga de la británica, lo había estado persiguiendo desde que se había hecho novio de Alice, de la que debería haber desconfiado era de su amiga y no de él, su novio, el que nunca le mentiría, él que siempre le diría la verdad, por muy dolorosa que fuera. Por eso fue que el decidió de contarle lo ocurrido, había sido un impulso, un maldito y estúpido impulso, pero no toda la culpa la tuvo él, la otra se le había insinuado, le había acorralado. Un beso, caricias, no llego a nada más que eso, nunca lo haría, nunca traicionaría a su amor, pero ella le vio el otro lado, siempre desconfiada, una parte que le gustaba de ella, ahora le jugaba en contra.

Tenía que recuperarla, fuera como fuera…

Ella volvería, seria nuevamente de él.

_Un error es algo humano_

_no justifico la traición_

_los amantes verdaderos_

_se comprenden, sé aman__  
y se olvidan del rencor__  
La noche empieza a amotinarse__  
de sueños rotos y el dolor__  
y me revuelco en la cama__  
aferrándome a la nada__  
implorando tu perdón._

¿Y si todo había sido un error? ¿Y si ella había exagerado la situación? Tal vez si había hecho eso, pero que podía hacer ahora ¿Pedirle perdón? Pero si el error había sido de él. Maldito orgullo, era lo que se interponía entre el perdón, una disculpa que aun estaba atorada en su garganta y pedía a gritos salir. Lo amaba, confiaba en él y aunque fuera un idiota, era su idiota.

El había sido el único que la había visto por quien era, era el único que la había querido por quien realmente era, quien había amado sus defectos, quien adoraba sus berrinches de niña mimada, quien la apoyaba cuando todo salía mal, quien le sacaba una sonrisa y más de una risa. Con quien podía compartir sus penas y alegrías.

Simplemente él.

_Mira corazón cuanto te extraño_

_pasan días, pasan años_

_y mi vida se revienta__  
como pompas de jabón.__  
Como pude haberte yo herido__  
engañarte y ofendido__  
alma gemela no te olvido__  
aunque me arranque el corazón__._

La extrañaba, quería verla, tenerla en sus brazos. Extrañaba sus besos, sus golpes, sus gritos. No podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo desde su ruptura, no sabía cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin ella, solo podía vivir porque tenía su recuerdo. Quería verla de nuevo, cuanto antes, ya no soportaba más. En su mente se creaban planes, ideas de cómo debería verla, que como podría volver a tenerla.

No quería pensar más en el engaño, quería olvidar todo eso, pero tampoco podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Alice miraba cada cinco segundos su teléfono, mensajes, todos de él, de su alma gemela. Si podía llamarle así, porque sentía que sin el nada tenía sentido ¿Por qué no venia? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué tenía tantas esperanzas que ese estúpido chico apareciera en la puerta de su casa? No, no el no vendrá, el quizás ya la olvido.

-"Te olvido"- Su mente repetía esto una y otra vez.

_¡Ay! El rencor que nos envenena_

_nos hace daño_

_aunque no regreses corazón__  
has de perdonarme__.__  
El verdadero amor perdona__  
no abandona, no se quiebra__  
no aprisiona, no revienta__  
como pompas de jabón._

Todo listo, todo saldría como lo planeado. Una carta, dentro de un simple sobre, voló por su puerta. En ella contenida una línea, una dirección desconocida, ni firmas, ni nombres, solo un pétalo de rosa roja. Rosa roja, su flor favorita ¿Era él? No, no, tal vez era otro de los idiotas que siempre estaba a su alrededor, podía ser tímida o cualquier cosa, pero aun así tenía su encanto y había un chico en especial que se ganaba el puesto de su "Acosador" Un tal Francis, ella nunca le dio mucha importancia a él, ya que tenía solo ojos para su americano. Decidida, tomó sus llaves, guardó el papel que contenía la dirección y partió.

¿Hacia dónde iba? ¿Por qué estaba tan segura? Su vista se perdía mas allá de las ventanas de aquel autobús, que en esos momentos iba vacio, se perdía en aquel cielo nublado, que aunque estuviese así, no parecía que fuese a llover. Al llegar a su destino observo muy bien a donde había llegado, era un parque, pero uno que nunca había visto en su vida, en la entrada dos árboles gigantes, haciendo una especie arco y más adelante, todo oscuro, Alice revisó nuevamente el papel que tenia la dirección, tal vez se había equivocado de lugar, no, no podía ser, ella nunca se equivocaba y además esta era la dirección que había en el papel. Así que decidida, se adentro en aquel extraño paisaje, sin saber a lo que iba, ni con que se encontraría, solo llevada por un extraño, pero agradable, presentimiento.

Lo que vio ahí la dejo perpleja, era tan…Hermoso, no podía creer que era eso lo que se encontraba al final del camino, ahí frente a ella un jardín hermoso, lleno de rosas de todos colores. Pero ¿Qué se suponía que era todo esto? En medio de su meditación apareció él de entre unos arbustos, se veía tan guapo como lo recordaba y siempre mostraba esa atractiva sonrisa, que combinaba con sus bellos ojos azules.

-Alfred…-Su voz denotaba tristeza-

Tenerla tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez, quería correr, abrazarla, besarla, pero, ella se veía tan…Distante, no era la misma Alice, no la que recordaba, no era su Alice…Pero ¿Qué pasaba? El no había dicho, ni hecho nada, de ser así ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué de sus ojos salían y salían lágrimas? Quería evitarlo, no quería que llorara, no en este momento y tampoco quería que sus lágrimas fueran de tristeza, como creía que eran.

-No…-Su frase fue interrumpida por la rubia que estaba a unos pasos de él-

-¡Idiota, estúpido, bastardo, imbécil, tonto! –Soltó ella dándole unos cuantos golpes en el pecho, en cuando estuvo en frente-

El la miro atónito por unos momentos, aunque se esperaba eso y mucho mas. Mientras ella seguía con sus insultos, no pudo resistir mas, quería abrazarla, tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente, así que entre medio de sus palabras, la tomó por los hombros y la estrecho contra su cuerpo. Esperaba una resistencia por parte de ella, la que nunca llego, ella solo ocultó el rostro en el pecho del rubio, dejando caer por sus mejillas unas silenciosas lágrimas.

-Alice, no por favor no. No llores por favor. –Le dijo el intentando detener las lagrimas de la chica.- Lo sé, esto fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa, pero debes olvidarlo…-Quizás no debió haber dicho lo último.

La chica levanto el rostro y con expresión ahora molesta le dijo:- ¿Olvidarlo? Como si fuera tan fácil Alfred. Yo te amo y mucho, pero lo que hiciste…

El rubio se sentía tan idiota, fuera como fuera no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas para esa situación.- Tienes razón, lo que hice aun está ahí, quiero arreglarlo de alguna forma, la cosa es que no se cómo.

-Eso…Eso…-Ni ella sabia como arreglarlo, aun le dolía.- Tal vez no pueda arreglarse…-Dijo ella con voz fría.

-Sí, sí puede. –Le respondió de inmediato el.

Lentamente Alfred se fue alejando de Alice, deshizo el abrazo que los unía. A los metros más atrás le hizo una elegante reverencia y le tendió la mano.

-Se que no se puede arreglar lo que hice, pero tal vez, si, me dieras, solo una última oportunidad, de quererte, de amarte, de volverte a enamorar como lo hice antes…

-¿Una…Oportunidad? Pero eso es…

-Se que suena algo extraño. –La interrumpió.- Pero permítemelo.

La chica simplemente asintió.

-Comencemos de nuevo.-

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- ¿Qué?

-Eso, lo que oíste. –El chico continúo con su mano estirada, ahora se acerco un poco más.- Hi. I'm Alfred. Es un placer conocerte.

Ella observo un par de minutos la mano, con mucha duda. El se arrepentía y ella lo notaba.

-I'm Alice…Nice to meet you too. –Tomó su mano y sonrió.

Era el perdón que ella le daba. Todos son humanos, cometen errores, pero pocos tienen el valor de afrontarlos y arreglarlos. Alice sabía que al principio costaría perdonarlo, pero con el paso del tiempo esto sería un mal recuerdo.

_El verdadero amor perdona _

_El verdadero amor perdona  
Si el amor es verdadero no se quiebra, no abandona_

_Si el amor es verdadero, no se quiebra, no abandona…_

* * *

_Los mismos agradecimientos, a mi prima que me motivo a terminarlo. Y a las personas que hicieron que resubiera esta historia._

_Las criticas nunca son malas para el autor, al contrario. Y si tienen mas o les gusto háganme saber *^*_

_Haru fuera~~_


End file.
